


Ride 'em Coyboy

by fyrbyrd



Series: The Sexploits of Yazoo [7]
Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Anal, M/M, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyrbyrd/pseuds/fyrbyrd
Summary: Yazoo meets Cid.
Relationships: Cid Highwind/Yazoo
Series: The Sexploits of Yazoo [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023739
Kudos: 3





	Ride 'em Coyboy

He couldn’t help but admire the nice Shinra black slacks clad ass bent over in front of him, but then he heard the retching. “Hey, you okay?” A silver topped head popped up. “Oh, it’s you,” he continued once he recognized who it was. 

Yazoo would have glared at him, but another wave bent him over and he threw up again.

“Shit,” said Cid and he moved closer to the young Remnant, “Are you okay?”

Yazoo was heaving and spitting out, his hands on a bar he was leaning over as he vomited.

Cid pulled a bandana from a pocket and handed it to Yazoo, “Here.”

Yazoo looked up and saw the offered piece of cloth, and realizing the man was trying to help him, took it from him and wiped at his mouth. He stood up fully and turned to the man, “Thank you. I’ll be fine. I’ve been under the weather lately.”

“I would have thought one of Jenova’s children would be healthy all the time,” said Cid.

“I used to be, but not since… Anyway thank you.”

“Shouldn’t you get yourself to a doctor then? You work for Shinra now, they have to be free.”

“I don’t particularly like doctors.”

“Still, I’d go see one of I were you. What are you doing here anyway?”

“I’m supposed to be waiting for Reno and Rude here. They were picking something up.”

“Yeah, but why’d they leave you here?”

“I suppose they didn’t think I’d be welcome.”

“Nah, I don’t suppose you would.”

Yazoo looked at the dirty bandana and decided to put it in his pocket, “I’ll see it gets back to you when it’s cleaned.”

“That’s okay, keep it.”

“Thank you.”

“No need to thank me. You wanna come in and sit a while, knowing Reno you’ll be waiting for a bit.” Cid was pointing towards a small shack he was using. “I do some storing up here.”

“Thank you.”

“There you go again.” Silver eyebrows arched. Cid laughed, “Forget it.”

Yazoo followed him inside and was surprised at how much stuff was in the little building. Space stuff, model rockets, things of that type. And at one side there was a huge couch that looked like it got slept on quite a bit.

“I sleep here sometimes when I get a little under the weather myself.”

Yazoo realized that he meant his under the weather the way Reno used the term. He smiled a little smile in understanding.

“Reno hasn’t been leading you down the path has he?”

“Down the path?”

“You know drinking too much.”

“I do not drink.”

“Didn’t think you would,” said Cid landing on one side of the couch. “Come on, sit. I won’t bite.”

“You bite?”

Cid laughed again, “You don’t get out much do you?”

“No. I go home after work. Sometimes I find a quiet place, but only when Mr. Shinra lets me.”

“He’s got you on a leash huh? Understandable. But don’t you get to let your hair down?”

Yazoo thought of the times he did, “Oh yes I do, on occasion,” his voice dropped down to his sexy tone.

This made Cid shiver. Damn but the kid was good looking. And his mind took him back to admiring that ass of his. He was sure it would look much better without the slacks. O oh. He looked up wondering if his face had turned red at the thoughts he was having. This kid had shot Cloud, had wanted to help destroy everything he knew. And yet he was…hard, just by thinking about him. He squirmed on the seat when Yazoo sat on the opposite side of it.

“Would you like to some water… to rinse out your mouth a little.”

“Yes, thank you.”

Cid climbed to his feet slowly, hoping to hide the tent in his pants. How the hell had he let this kid affect him so greatly. He got a cup that was at least clean and got some water from the cooler and bent over a little he gave it go Yazoo before collapsing back onto the couch.

“Is something wrong?” asked Yazoo seeing a small grimace on the man’s face and seeing him hunched over a little,

“Everything’s fine,” said Cid pushing his knees together and trying to pace his hands over his groin, comfortably.

“You look a little…flushed.”

Cid grimaced again, the way he had said flushed, made his feel even hotter.

Yazoo smiled, and parted his legs.

‘Oh damn, why’d I invite him in here.’

He pulled out the bandana and put some of the water on it and wiped his face better before he threw his head back to fling a bit of loose hair out of the way, he should have put the ponytail in this morning. He’d seen that look on other men’s faces before. The ‘I’m not into men but I want him’ kind of look. And he hadn’t been with anyone since that wonderful night with Vincent. He licked his lips and watched the man’s eyes widen. He knew he was trying to hide a hard on. “Maybe I could help you, since you have helped me.”

“Help,” Cid couldn’t believe he had squeaked, “You?”

Yazoo lowered his head and nodded with his eyes hooded, “With that.”

Cid felt his cock twitch at the suggestive pose, ‘Was this real?’ “I don’t know what you mean.”

Yazoo slid a little closer on the couch, a hand on the zipper of his jacket, pulling it down. His eyes went to Cid’s hand covered groin. “That little problem you have there.”

“Problem?” Cid squeaked again, and immediately tried to clear his throat to sound more manly. “There’s no problem here.”

“Then why are you looking so…nervous. You can’t really be afraid of me, could you? A big strong man like you.” Yazoo kept sliding closer the zipper coming all the way down and popping apart so the jacket was open.

“Oh by all that’s…” He shifted his hands and saw Yazoo smile that small smile of his and knew he wanted the cat eyed man.

“Why don't you loosen up there. I’ll just shut the door for a bit.” Yazoo glided to his feet and moved oh so slowly for the door. 

Cid watched and felt the drool pool at his lips watching that seductive body sway to the door. His hands went to his pants and undid them and pull down the fly, lifting his buttocks up so he could push them down enough so he could get his hands on his cock freely.

“A Ah, leave that alone. I’ll take care of that.”

He looked up to see Yazoo standing above him and watched as the young man dropped the jacket he had slid free off, and the wonderful long fingers reach for the fly of the black Shinra slacks, slide it down and move both hands to his hips to slide the pants off, there were no underpants. No wonder his ass had looked so good under the material. His eyes strayed to the erection the boy was sporting and he thought he would go cross eyed staring at it. But then it moved away for a moment as Yazoo rummaged around his collections for something.

“Hmm, this’ll do.”

‘Damn if that voice wasn’t seduction enough.’

Yazoo moved over to him and pushed him further onto the couch, so he was slouched over the arm, and his legs were stretched along it. Yazoo straddled over his legs, just over where his pants had come to a stop on his legs. He watched as Yazoo squeezed at a tube of lubricant he used for his models and slick it onto the fingers of his right hand. Then in amazement he watched as the young Remnant leaned back and pushed a finger into his ass and move it around. He looked up at the face as he was turned to the side to watch what Yazoo was doing to himself and he felt his cock throb with the beauty of the man he saw there as he prepared himself and the pleasurable feelings crossing his beautiful face, as well as the soft moans and cries. Finally the young man pulled the fingers from his ass and rested over his thighs before reaching for Cid’s cock. He could not help but try to buck up as the gentle hand enclosed him.

“Easy now. I want to ride you. And you know you want me to do that don’t you?”

Cid knew he would not be able to get any coherent words out so he just nodded.

“Good boy.” Yazoo rose up and sidled closer lining the cock up with his ass, then he lowered himself down onto it.

Cid cried out as his body breached the other’s so easily and felt the tight heat ease down his hard aching cock, until he felt the smooth buttocks on his balls. He looked up to see that Yazoo had his eyes closed as he adjusted to the length fully sheathed inside him His hands reached up and rubbed over his shirt covered nipples before he slowly pulled himself off the cock until just the head was still inside before slamming himself down. Cid groaned and felt his eyes water, his hands reaching for the bare legs to rub up them and encourage them to lift again, which Yazoo did, agonizingly slow at first until he was able to set a pace for himself and he began to ride the blonde man beneath him. Pretty soon Cid was able to buck up to meet him as he slammed down and he enjoyed the pleasure of fucking the beautiful creature above him. He could not believe how tight it felt in the warmth of the other’s body. How he could feel so much pleasure from fucking another man.

Suddenly they could both hear the sounds of a vehicle coming closer. Cid knew he wasn't going to last much longer, but if it was who he thought it was…

Yazoo stopped moving, and they both muffled groans as they heard someone get out of the vehicle.

“Where the hell is he?” they heard Reno whine. “Bastard must have wandered off. Let’s go find him.”

Reno got back in and they heard the vehicle take off.

They both let out noisy breaths.

“I can’t hold on,” moaned Cid.

Yazoo sort of smiled as he lifted himself and got back to slamming himself on Cid’s rock hard cock. “Touch me, make me cum.”

Cid didn’t need another word his hand grasped around Yazoo’s cock and pumped, once twice, then with a high moan Yazoo came all over his hand and spurted out over his t-shirt. That and the clenching around him was enough to send Cid screaming literally over the edge.

Yazoo bounced over him a few more times as his body milked Cid dry before he fell forward his hands resting on Cid’s pecks. He looked down at the gasping man. “Thank you again.”

This time Cid answered, “You’re more than welcome.”

Yazoo lifted himself off of Cid and onto his feet. He pulled the bandana from the pocket of his pants and cleaned his ass off, before he pulled the pants on over his boots, which Cid only then realized he had been wearing all along. Yazoo saw his cum all over Cid’s t-shirt and offered the bandana. “No worries. I keep spares here.” He said pulling it down to clean himself off, before tucking himself away and lifting his pants up over his hips and moving to get to his feet. Then carefully he pulled the t-shirt off and scrunched it up tossing it into a corner where there were other clothes. “You can toss it there too,” he said indicating the bandana.

Yazoo did as directed and picked up his jacket to put on. “Thank you for… everything. I’d better go find them before they come looking for me.”

Cid nodded, “You do that.”

Yazoo smiled again, then he was out the door and gone.

Cid fell back on his couch with his elbows on his knees. ‘What the hell had just happened?’

He ran a hand over his face and looked to where his shirt and the bandana sat, and then he began to laugh. “I don’t know, and I don’t care,” he said to himself as he lay his head back on the couch and looked up at the ceiling. “Never had anyone ride me quite like that before.”

He smiled again. And if anyone were listening they would have heard a loud “Yeah ha,” coming from Cid’s little storage shed.

The end…for now….


End file.
